Thoughts of Destruction
by DigiDragon
Summary: This fic is about Oikawa, Mummymon, and Arukenimon's thoughts when they were killed by Belial Myotismon (japenese) or from the dub (MayoMyotismon)


Title: Thoughts of Destruction  
  
Author: DigiDragon  
  
Email: P0729@dbzmail.com  
  
Date: May 10 - May 12  
  
Summary: These are the thoughts from Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Oikawa  
when they saw and were destroyed by BelialMyotismon (Japenese) or   
MeloMyotismon.  
  
Note: I will be calling him BelialMyotismon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
******  
  
Okiwa's POV  
  
Why is this happening? I finally found all of the children and I have all  
of the dark spores which grew and matured. I could finally enter the Digital World.  
Hiroki, why couldn't you have lived longer? We could have ventured into the   
Digital World together. I promise to you that I will be with you one day, your son  
will live a long and happy life.  
  
Suddenly the world is changing into a place I have never seen before.   
The Digidestined also enter the same place and expierenced the change. We are  
now in a bright room that looks like it was destroyed by gangs. Their were spray  
paintings all over the walls. The children started to cry in their confusion.  
  
A large pair of lips appear in front of me. He talks to me and I know  
that I knew his voice from somewhere. He reminds me that he was the one who  
entered me three years ago, when I first saw the Digital World. I shouldn't have  
trusted him! He made me like I was. His spirit came out of me and left like I was  
just leftovers. My body feels so weak and tired I collapse on the floor. I have no  
energy to get up, I will never recover. I am sorry for what I have done, Hiroki  
please forgive me.  
****  
Arukenimon's POV  
  
What is happening? After the large pair of lips had appeared, it showed  
Oikawa his past, and for once, he was actually shaking in fear. A evil blue spirit came  
out of him and it made an exsact double of him. Who was he? Was he Oikawa, or  
someone else?  
  
He (or it) ordered me to destroy the Digidestined. I had no choice, I was  
created by him and I pleged to fight for him. The Digidestined soon defeat me and  
Mummymon. Okiwa gathers all the matured Dark Spores and starts to change. He  
becomes bigger and stronger. He now calls himself BelialMyotismon.  
  
He grabs me with his huge hand and I meet him face to face. He asks  
me what am I thinking. I do not want to tell him. I am scared, very scared, I don't  
want to be hurt but instead, he injures me and I cry out a scream of pain. He asks  
me againg what I am thinking and he sees my thoughts of fear and he again whips  
me with his tail as he laughs. 'Is this my purpose?' I wonder. 'I don't want to be   
anywhere near him anymore.' He laughs and grants me my wish, he destroyed me.  
'My life is over, why did I ever work for him.'  
*****  
Mummymon's POV  
  
No! This can't be true! I must be imagining it. In frong of my eyes, he  
destroyes my precious Arukenimon. I still loved her, even though she had rejected  
me all of those times. I stood still with fear as I watched him laugh while he   
destroyed her. He is neither human nor Digimon, he is a monster.  
  
I will make him pay for that, or I will die trying. I promise that to you  
Arukenimon. I will not let your death be in vain. BelialMyotismon turns to me and  
laughs, telling me that when he destroyed her that was what she wanted. He knows  
that I don't stand a chance to beat him, but I will try my best. I won't give up.   
"Snake Bandage!" I shout as I wrapped him in bandages. He laughs and escapes, I  
will make him pay for what he has done, he will fear me. I shoot him with my gun  
but it hardly makes a scratch on him.  
  
"Crimson Mist!" he shouts, as he two laser blasts come out of him and   
hit me. I start to melt, I know that this is the end for me. I tried my best, and I   
didn't quit. Goodby everyone, please Digidestined destroy him, for all of us.  
****  
  
The End  
  
That was a very sad fic wasn't it. That was my first time writing three sad POV's  
of people that are dying. I hope you like it, please read and review.  
  
~DigiDragon~ 


End file.
